The present disclosure relates generally to a method and product for processing system test data, and particularly to a method and computer program product for processing digital loop carrier test data in response to a digital loop carrier test for identifying which if any system components in a telephone network system are in need of maintenance.
Telephone network architectures have evolved from early analog carrier systems to presently available digital loop carrier (DLC) systems, which utilize digital technology electronics to provide high quality voice transmission in combination with high speed digital data service. As telephone network architectures have grown, so have the number of subscribers per wire center, and so have their complexity. To maintain the up-time of such complex systems, system testing is employed, which involves diagnostic signal infusion into the DLC system to determine whether a system component at a remote subscriber terminal (RST) is malfunctioning, and if it is, to issue a work order for system maintenance to occur. However, present day system testing involves the manual interpretation and processing of much data from upwards of a thousand test sites or more, which is a highly time consuming process and results in a poor response-time-to-resolution. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a DLC test method that is efficient and provides timely response-to-resolution.